Dragunity
Dragunity is an Archetype released via the Duel Terminal, its name coming from a contraction of the words Dragon and Unity. Their effects mainly revolve around equipping any level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monsters in your Graveyard to your Winged Beast-Type monsters in play (in the sense of the Dragon-types transforming into weapons, or the Winged-Beast Dragunity monsters "uniting" with their Dragon "steeds" as "Dragunity Knights"). Because of their heavy focus on sending monsters to the Spell & Trap Card Zones, the Dragunity archetype is often compared to the Crystal Beast archetypes. They also utilize powerful Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, although they require Dragon-Type Tuner Monsters as well as Winged Beast-Type non-Tuners. All of the Dragunity monsters that have been released so far are WIND monsters, so "Rising Air Current" is a good option in this Deck; and because many of them are Winged Beasts, the Deck can run "Icarus Attack". The Dragon-Type monsters in this Archetype so far all have armor which either covers most of their body ("Dragunity Phalanx"), or they have a piece of armor that resembles, and is named after, a weapon ("Dragunity Darkspear"). By contrast, the Winged Beast-Type monsters seem to be named after Historical Warriors. The main win condition for "Dragunity" appears to be a combination of Swarming and an Instant Synchro Deck, Summoning Synchro Monsters or using the Effects of their non-Synchro monsters to clear the Field, then attacking. Play Style The main strategy of "Dragunity" decks is Quick Synchro. This is quickly achieved with "Dragunity Phalanx", which has an effect to Special Summon itself while equipped. Combined with "Dragunity Legionnaire", "Dragunity Dux", and "Dragunity Primus Pilus", you can unleash any level 5, 6, 7, or 8 Synchro Monster. (For a level 8 monster, use "Dragunity Dux" and "Phalanx" to Synchro Summon "Dragunity Knight - Vajuranda", then use "Vajuranda's" effect to equip "Dragunity Phalanx" and Special Summon it for the Synchro.) In addition, "Dragunity Partisan" can turn your Winged Beasts into Tuners and Special Summon them for fast Synchro Summons. Another quick way to Synchro Summon is to run "Instant Fusion" to Special Summon "Mavelus", a Level 4 Winged Beast Fusion who can be used as a Synchro Material Monster with any Dragunity Tuner for a Level 5 through Level 7 Dragunity Synchro. However, the "Dragunity" monsters also have many other strategies. Even without synchros the archetype can hold its own in battle: "Dragunity Dux" can power up for every "Dragunity" card you control, including those in the equip zones. Summoning it and equipping it with a "Dragunity" monster will give a 1900-ATK beatstick. "Dragunity Angusticlavii" deals piercing damage. "Dragunity Brandistock" allows the equipped monster to double-attack, "Dragunity Corsesca" allows you to search your deck when the equipped monster destroys a card by battle, and "Dragunity Pilum" bypasses monsters to attack directly. Meanwhile, "Dragunity Legionnaire" takes out tough monsters with its effect - you can send an equipped Dragon to the graveyard to destroy one of your opponent's face-up monsters. A OTK can even be performed with "Dragunity Primus Pilus" and "Swallow's Nest", if your opponent controls no monsters. Summon "Primus Pilus" and equip it with "Brandistock" from your deck. Attack directly twice. Then, in your battle phase, use "Swallow's Nest" on "Pilus", and Special Summon it from the Deck again, equipping another "Brandistock". Attack twice again to win. It is possible for this Deck to run "Debris Dragon" and "Shield Wing", as they are both WIND, a Dragon Tuner and a Winged Beast non-Tuner. Alternate Play Styles Another group of monsters many players have worked with alongside the "Dragunity" monsters are the "Cyberdark" Archetype. Since all of the Tuners in this archetype are level 1-3 Dragon-type monsters, they can all be equipped to "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" for their effects, while simultaneously providing their own effects as well. "Phalanx", "Pilum", and "Partisan" work especially well here, giving "Cyberdarks" access to a highly versatile Synchro mechanic, be it by "Phalanx" de-equipping itself to give them instant access to level 6 Synchro monsters like "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" or "Goyo Guardian" or "Partisan" turning the "Cyberdarks" into 2000-ATK level 4 Tuners for easy access to "Stardust Dragon", "Colossal Fighter", and the like. "Pilum" grants access to cards like "Black Rose Dragon" while also giving an equipped "Cyberdark" monster 2200 ATK, the highest a "Dragunity" monster can give them and the 3rd-highest any Dragon-type monster can. Late in the game, these high-powered Dragon Synchros can be utilized with the "Cyberdark's" ace Fusion Monster, "Cyberdark Dragon". The weaker "Dragunity" Tuners can also be utilized, such as "Corsesca" giving 1 "Cyberdark" the ability to search out the other 2 or anything of 1000 ATK or less being used with "Cards of Consonance" for added draw power (while also putting them right where the "Cyberdarks" can get them). Category:Archetype